1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf swing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf swing and stance training tool wherein the same is arranged to permit ease of replication of a golfer's swing and stance in a golfing game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf swing tools as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,152; 4,955,612; 4,892,317; 4,930,786; and 4,948,142 have been available in the prior art but have heretofore been of limited applicability in coordinating a golfer's swing and stance, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing such an organization in a compact, unitary organization permitting ease of transport and operability in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.